Promise
by Pacrastination-Personified
Summary: After 5 years, yumi comes back into the life of ulrich. only her first day wasn't what she thought it would be
1. meeting old friends and enemys

I'm writing this story now while it's still fresh in my head…I was daydreaming during history and it just popped into my head, just like that. So here's hoping you like it, cheers

**Just remember that Ulrich is taller than yumi (which it should be)**

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting old friends…& enemies**

"So guys what do you want to do today" odd said sounding bored.

"We could go into town" aelita suggested, snuggled up to Jeremy

"Nah I got no money, and it's just stupid wandering around town with no money" odd said matter-of-factly

"What do you wanna do Ulrich" Jeremy asked Ulrich.

"How about…" Ulrich started to say but then started to trail of

"Ulrich…hey Ulrich anyone home" odd said waving his hand in front of Ulrich's face

"It's…it's…it's her" Ulrich said stunned

"Her who? Who are you on abou…"odd started to say but finally saw what Ulrich was looking at.

A girl had just walked into the gates of kadic. She had black hair cut really short, a black jumper cut at her bellybutton and black jeans going into a pair of boots.

Yumi just stood there and started to look around at her new home. While she was looking around something caught her eye, he was wearing green. Green shirt, green trousers and a pale green undershirt.

They just stood there looking at each other, until the guy beside Ulrich started to scream "YUMI".

He ran up to her and smothered her in a gigantic bear hug.

"Ehh…odd…not…breathing…here" yumi said in between breaths.

"Oh sorry" he apologized.

Then Ulrich ran up to her, for about 3.7 seconds they just stared at each other until they both just enveloped each other in a hug, Ulrich picking her up and spinning her around with her arms gripped around his neck holding on tightly.

He let her down still holding onto her and just hugged her normally.

"It's so good to see you" Ulrich said letting go…finally.

"What are you doing here?" asked odd

"I'm going to school here now" yumi announced

Jeremy and aelita had just come up and asked what was going on.

"Jeremy, aelita this is yumi. She was like me and odds best friend when we were young" Ulrich explained

" Why are you so surprised to see her now" Jeremy asked

"Because it's been like 5 years since she moved back to Japan and we haven't seen her since then" odd said this time

"Are you staying here for good," Ulrich asked yumi

" I sure hope so…unless my dad gets moved again" yumi stated

" You mind explaining again" aelita asked

Odd and Ulrich were both going to say something but yumi placed her fingers on both there mouths.

"Let me explain…well you see my dad works in the military, he's a c.s or something like that, so we get moved around the world now and then" yumi explained

"Well…are you off to the principal now" Ulrich asked

" Yeah I'm going now, you wanna come" yumi answered

"Sure why not" Ulrich said walking beside yumi

"Come up to our dorm when you're finished and we can catch up" odd shouted when they were leaving

Ulrich and yumi walked up to the principal's office whilst exchanging stories about what they had been doing for the past 5 years.

When they reached the office Ulrich sat in one of the chairs outside the office

Yumi walked inside. After about 20 minutes yumi came back out, with a piece of paper and a key in her hand.

"So what number dorm are you in" Ulrich asked

"342A" yumi said while reading the paper

"That's just…" Ulrich started to say but was interrupted

"…Beside me" a very high-pitched and annoying voice practically screamed

Yumi looked up to see her worst nightmare. Sissy delmas, the most annoying, conceited brat that you could ever meet in your whole life.

"This cannot be happening" yumi said with despair in her voice

This was going to be a rough year

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well that was the and of that chapter and the start of my 2nd story so hope you liked it…. (Blocks self from people throwing tomatoes) hey it's not that bad**

**Please review, bye everybody (bye doctor nick)**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	2. catching up

**Hey dudes and dudettes, sorry I haven't updated but been busy in school, 3rd year is no fun and games, and I've got my pre junior cert mocks coming up so wish me luck**

**In anyways, on with the story**

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2**

**Catching up**

'_This cannot be happening'_ yumi thought as she looked into the eyes of evil

"Sissy what do you want" Ulrich asked not pleased to see her.

"I want you Ulrich but now I see that your little slut is back

"Why you…" yumi was about to hop on sissy but was stopped by Ulrich holding her back.

" Sissy run along with those nerds of yours and see if they can help you find your brain" Ulrich said letting go of yumi

"Humph" sissy said while walking off

" I can't believe _she_ is here…I thought that life here was going to be fun when I saw you…and odd" yumi quickly recovered but then she started to blush

But Ulrich caught on to this and he started to blush to

"You know yumi I really missed you while you where gone" Ulrich said while they walked to his and odds dorm

"Really…because I missed you to" yumi said starting to blush again

"No, I mean it, i…Uh we were gutted when you left" Ulrich said trying to hide what he said.

"When you left sissy thought of this as her chance to get me to like her" Ulrich said remembering the horrible memory

"Why…did she think of me as competition" yumi said in a flirty voice

"Well yeah, cause she knew that I liked you…. mo more than her" Ulrich said stuttering when he realized that he had almost let that he had a crush on her

Ulrich still had a crush on her but he wasn't goin to let her know that, he's not just going to confess his love to her right there and then

Just then they reached his and odds room, Ulrich got out his key and unlocked. When they came in odd jumped up and started asking questions

"Where the hell where you's, oh wait let me guess, you's were making out weren't you" odd said with a sly grin

At this comment the two of them went bright red

"No odd we weren't" Ulrich said shoving his friend so he fell onto hi bed

"We were just catching up" yumi said smiling at Ulrich

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I know. I know it's a short chappie but the ending went so nice with the title of the chapter dontcha think (blocks self from getting tomatoes thrown at self but this time gets trampoline so tomatoes bounce at people) tanx bighoggi14

Please review, Bye everybody (bye doctor nick) Banana123 

**xxx**


	3. Just a wee bit of chillin

**Well hello everyone...long time no update, my sincere apologies**

**I lost interest in this but then suddenly had the urge to update**

**So here it goes FINALLY...chapter 3!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Just a wee bit of Chilin**

Once aelita and Jeremy had shown up they all decided to go outside and lye on the grass seeing as it was a lovely day. The sun would set in about 2 hours and the view would be tremendous

"Ok Ulrich...would you rather have sex with an elephant oooor sissy" asked odd. They were playing would you rather?

When I say they were playing I mean Ulrich, odd and yumi were only playing. Jeremy and aelita weren't but were still listening to the conversation.

"Odd whats the difference...?!" answered Ulrich with a bit of a laugh at the end.

"Hah that is very true" odd said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

As they lay there they heard someone yelling witch immediately got there attention.

"HEY GUYS!!...OH MY GOD YUMI...IS THAT YOU!" shouted a petite brunette girl

This petite brunette girl was Ulrich's twin sister Alison, Allie for short. She was a bit shorter than odd with long brown poker straight hair past her shoulders and a full fringe. She was wearing a short denim skirt with opaque black tights and light teal coloured cons with pale flower designs on them. Her top was the same colour as her cons but a bit darker with the quote "if music is the food of love...play on" written on it.

She ran over to the group and didn't let yumi get up. She tackled the girl in a hug while still screaming "OH MY GOD!!". She didn't get up for a good five minutes. Odd started to worry.

"AHEM...Allie you're meant to be my girlfriend...Remember?!" odd asked hoping his girlfriend would pay him some attention.

"Don't worry odd, I'll always be yours...although I guess it would be fun to experiment with the opposite sex..." Allie pondered waiting for the guy's response.

Jeremy sat there wide eyed, odd had a glazed look but then began to smirk as he thought of the image while Ulrich was trying to get rid of the image of his sister and the girl he has a crush on...experimenting

"OK! Let's get of this slightly disturbing topic" Ulrich said hoping he could change the topic

"Haha don't worry Ulrich...she isn't my type" yumi said mischievously with a smirk

Ulrich looked at her and then broke out into a grin, the two of them stayed like that for a few minutes until Allie piped up again

"Hey!! Whats wrong with me! "Allie said pretending to be hurt.

"You're too wild for me" yumi said hoping this will please her "hurt" friend

"Don't worry babes...your wild enough for me" odd said grinning at her

"I hate when you call me that" Allie said smiling back

"...I know" odd said pulling her towards him and tilting her head so he could plant one on her

"Seriously dude...older brother right here!" Ulrich said getting a little annoyed

"Fine we'll go find some privacy" odd said pulling Allie to her feet

"I think we may do that also" aelita said grabbing Jeremy's hand and pulling him towards the dorm.

Both couples walked off to do there...eh business. Which meant Ulrich and yumi were left alone

"Thank god your here...everyday they'd go off to have sex and I'd be left here on my own" Ulrich said with relief in his voice

"What?!...THE Ulrich stern couldn't find someone to fulfil his needs, not even for one night" yumi said with her hand to her heart in fake shock.

"Hey...I don't like this picture you seem to have of me" Ulrich said now turning on his side so he could get a better view of yumi. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"And what picture would that be Ulrich" yumi asked also turning on her side while placing her hand under her head to keep herself up

"Well...you seem to think that because I'm unbelievably good-looking; I can get every girl I lay my eyes on" Ulrich answered

"Which is true!" yumi added

"Yes it is...but just because it is doesn't mean I go and look for someone to fuck whenever I feel is necessary" Ulrich finished

"Do you not Ulrich?" yumi asked

"No yumi...I'm actually still a virgin and unlike allot of guys i want my first time to actually mean something and i actually want to like the girl" Ulrich answered proud of his answer.

Yumi was speechless for the first time; his answer was everything she had been looking for from a guy. He was right not allot of guys want there first time to mean something; they just want to find a girl...fuck her...then brag about it!

"Wow Ulrich...my picture was actually completely wrong" yumi said trying to brush off the fact that she had been staring at him

"...yeah...so there you have it" Ulrich said finding himself getting lost in her eyes.

There was a silence between both of them...but it wasn't uncomfortable

"...Oh look the sun is setting" Ulrich said breaking the silence

"o-oh yeah...the sunset" yumi said blushing because she been staring...again

Neither of them had realised it but the gap between them had been closed. Both of them were facing the sunset propped up on both elbows. Their arms were touching. The second their arms touched there was a spark. They both felt a tingle.

Neither of them wanted to move but unfortunately it was dark and it was getting cold. Ulrich got up and let out a hand to yumi which she accepted. 

Ulrich walked yumi back to her dorm. They both stood there waiting for the other to do something. Finally yumi decided to do something she went to kiss his cheek which he didn't realise and turned his head at the worst time.

Just when he turned his head there lips touched. It was for about 2 seconds but it was bliss

"...s-sorry..." Ulrich managed to stutter out.

"n-no problem...i'll see you tomorrow yeah?" yumi asked stuttering also

"...yeah...ehh n-night" Ulrich said while walking away

"...night" yumi said after him

_Tomorrow is going to interesting..._yumi thought

But what she didn't know is that Ulrich was thinking the same thing

_...interesting indeed_

**Well there you go lads...how was that for you. I'm sorry if most of it doesn't make sense. I just went on a limb with it**

**Well read and review please...say what ever you want...I will except everything...well most things**

**I think I'll change the rating further on as well**

**That's all for now**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	4. Jealousy is a terrible thing

**Still on my updating streak...so here's chapter 4, I'd like to give a big thanks to one of my reviewers for the idea for this one**

**Props to Katie...cheers : D**

**Oh and everyone in this is 17...everyone has had sex except for Ulrich an yumi, and yes Jeremy had sex before Ulrich**

Hello...this is the story

_Hello..._this is peoples thought

**Hello...**this is me talking

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy is a terrible thing**

3 days later

It was a Saturday morning and yumi was just waking up. Yumi found out she was sharing her room not only with aelita but with Allie as well. They had a three bed roomed dorm. It was one of the very few three bed roomed dorms. It was like the 2 bed roomed one except there was a very small desk and a bed in the corner.

Yumi woke up and looked at the time on her phone

"8:00 am...balls why do I always wake up so early on a Saturday, I guess I should go have a shower...now how am I going to get my stuff without waking the others" yumi asked to no one in particular

Yumi got up out of bed and stretched. She tried to creep across the room but didn't see one of her boxes and...well I think you know what comes next.

"Shit!...ooooh that hurt" yumi whaled.

"What the fudge was that!" Allie woke with a start

"...oh yumi are you ok!" aelita asked curious if her new friend was ok

"Yeah I'm ok...my butts a little sore but other than that I think I'll be ok" yumi said making it sound like she broke something

"Where are you going and why are we awake at 8:00 on a Saturday morning!!" Allie said slightly annoyed

"I always wake up really early on the weekends so I decided to go have a shower" yumi explained

"...thanks for telling us now...we'll be prepared next time" aelita said falling back down onto her pillow to go back asleep

Yumi grabbed her wash bag and headed for the shower. The girl's showers were on the first floor so she headed towards the stairs. On her way down she bumped into someone who looked like they came back from running or something

'_Oh god its Ulrich..what do I do...why's he all sweaty...oh boy he looks sooo hot...you can see his 6 pack and everything... the things I could do to him...stop it yumi bad thoughts baaad thoughts!!'_

"Hey Ulrich...why are you all sweaty?" yumi asked trying to push back the indecent thoughts she was having

'_Shit its yumi...those are some revealing pyjamas...they look great on her...they would also look great on my bedroom floor...no Ulrich bad...just cause its bad doesn't men I can't think it...snap out of it Ulrich you still haven't answered her'_

"Oh hey yumi...I go running for 2 hours every morning then I sometimes play football (**football is soccer but we call it football here)** after if I have time" Ulrich said finally meeting her eyes after staring her up and down.

"You mean...you wake up at 6 o'clock every morning and work out" yumi said beginning to be a little turned on at how Ulrich looked

'_I better get out of here before I pounce on him a ride him like a race horse'_

"You would be correct...sometimes 5 if I'm feeling energetic" Ulrich said once again finding himself staring at Yumi's...assets

"Wow I must train with you sometimes, I've been falling behind on my training raceme" yumi suggested

"your more then welcome...I'll be up at 6 tomorrow if your up for it...just be prepared, I train hard and I won't go easy on you" Ulrich said wishing he rephrased that different

"I wouldn't have it any other way" yumi said winking at him whilst walking down the stairs towards the girls showers

"Wait where are you off to?" Ulrich asked leaning over the banister to get a better view of her

"Oh...I'm off to have a shower" yumi said then walked through the door

'_Great she had to leave me with that idea...' _ Ulrich thought pushing the door open with his body

Back at the dorm with aelita and Allie

"I cannot believe yumi is back...I haven't seen her for five years...she is looking hot" Allie said getting up and looking through her closet

"Allie are you sure you're not a lesbian?" aelita said walking over to their small desk where they had a mirror on the wall and started washing her face with a wipe.

" Aelita...you know I'd only turn lesbian for you" Allie said while throwing clothes everywhere

"I'm honoured but also creeped out" aelita said still wiping her face

"Well my goal is accomplished then" Allie said pulling out some blue skinny jeans and a white string top

"you know I really think something is gonna happen between Ulrich and yumi...I know she's only been here 3 days but still they have that history" aelita said throwing the wipe in the bin.

"Yeah...you know yumi was Ulrich's first kiss" Allie said lying on the ground trying to pull up her jeans

"Allie why do you always wear those god for saken skinny jeans...you know you always struggle to get into them" aelita said putting a little bit of make up on

"Cause...trying to get them on is half the fun of wearing them, plus they show off every curve" Allie said turning around to show aelita

"No need to show me...anyway, his first kiss was with yumi that's really sweet" aelita said applying some light blue eye shadow

"yeah his first kiss...it was yumi's last day, we had a small party for her in our house and well I just turned around and she kissed him...French kiss and everything, they weren't holding back, they were only twelve but she was leaving the next day, who knew they'd meet again in 5 years...aelita do you know where my waistcoat is" allie shouted from inside her wardrobe (**I've kind of based allie on myself so when I describe her I'm describing myself)**

"Oh I borrowed it the other day...try my wardrobe" aelita said finishing her mascara

Aelita then went and picked out her outfit. She picked out skinny jeans as well but not as skinny as allies and a pink string top. She then went and slipped on her gold flip flops (**yes gold flip flops...cool I know)**

"You ready to go down to breakfast...wait its 9:00 where's yumi...she only went to have a shower" aelita said sitting down on her bed

"Maybe she ran into some...my bets it was Ulrich, no one else would make her this late" Allie said lacing up her green cons

5 minutes later yumi walked in, in just a towel

"I forgot my clothes..." yumi said embarrassed that she was caught coming in, in just a towel

"No prob...Took me awhile to get used to it" aelita said comforting yumi

"We're gonna go and get some breakfast...you coming?" Allie asked

"No I think I'll stay and unpack the rest of my things" yumi said searching for some clothes (**she's been here three days and still hasn't unpacked)**

"Ok we'll see you after then" aelita said grabbing her keys and closing the door

Yumi went to her suitcase and started looking through for some clothes, she eventually picked out dark purple skinny jeans **( I know there all wearing skinny jeans...but come on who wears flares anymore) **a black t-shirt and then put on her old school jumper, she didn't put any shoes on but slipped on a pair of socks

"Ok...where to start" yumi said talking to herself

She started opening some boxes when there was a knock on the door. She went and opened the door and low and behold Ulrich was there.

"Oh hey Ulrich what are you doing here" yumi asked moving away from the door so he could come in.

"Hey I was meant to come and collect Allie and aelita and go to breakfast...but by the looks of it I'm assuming there already gone" Ulrich said sitting on allies' bed

"Yeah they left like 5 minutes ago" yumi said taking her laptop out of its box and putting it on her bed

"Well seeing as I'm here, do you want me to help you unpack?" Ulrich asked

"Sure, you can start by opening that box over there" yumi said whilst pointing to one of the smaller boxes

"Okie dokie...lets see what do we have in here...oh yumi, its just a bunch of books and...What's this a photo album...mind if I take a peek" Ulrich while taking out the photo album

"Sure...its just me and some of my friends from America" yumi said breaking down the box she was unpacking which had nothing in it anymore

"Let's see..boring...boring...ah!..wow you have some hot friend's yumi" Ulrich said flipping through the book. Yumi glared at him and threw one of the books at him

"Ouch! You could have thrown the small pillow right there but instead you choose to throw a book!" Ulrich said winching in pain

"A pillow wouldn't do any damage!" yumi retorted, going back to her unpacking

While looking through the rest of the pictures of yumi with her friends outside various places Ulrich came across a picture that he just HAD to ask about

"Hey yumi...who's this" Ulrich said pointing to a picture of yumi being held by the waist from behind by a guy with blonde hair

"Oh him...he's eh just an ex-boyfriend" yumi said grimacing abit at the thought of her ex boyfriend, but she wasn't grimacing because she missed him, there was another reason

"He's your ex boyfriend!" Ulrich said getting a tad bit jealous

"Yes he is...why are you so shocked?, did you think a girl like me couldn't get a guy like him...hmm Ulrich" yumi put her hands to her hips getting a little annoyed

"No!...I just never thought of you with another guy" Ulrich said a little hurt that she would think he would think that

"A little jealous are we Ulrich" yumi said going back to her unpacking, she started putting clothes into the wardrobe space Allie made for

"Me jealous!...please why would I be jealous of him with his blonde hair and built up physique...and emerald..Green eyes...ah shit" Ulrich said feeling defeated

"Maybe your jealous cause he's everything your not!" yumi said feeling this turning into a huge fight

"...are you kidding me!...you think I'm jealous because of what he looks like!" Ulrich said walking closer to her

"Well why else would you be jealous!?" yumi said being completely clueless to the fact that Ulrich was jealous of him because he had what Ulrich always wanted...her

He stared at her for a few more seconds before saying

"No reason...I gotta go, I'll see ya later!" Ulrich said walking towards the door

"Ulrich!" yumi shouted after him, but it was to late...he had already left

"Shit!...now I'm really deep in it!" yumi said falling back onto her bed

Yumi got up and decided she had done enough unpacking for the day. She got up and slipped on her old black cons then took off her jumper and threw on a black cardigan. She then headed downstairs for breakfast.

In the canteen

Like she guessed Ulrich wasn't there. She sighed and then waited in line to get her breakfast. She headed over to the table where odd aelita and Allie were sitting.

"Hey guys..." yumi said un-enthusiastically sitting next to aelita

"Hey yumi...thanks for the nice welcome" odd said cracking a joke to lighten the mood

"...what, oh sorry I just got into a huge fight with Ulrich, it was over

something stupid as well" yumi explained

"What was the fight over" Allie asked while rubbing the back of odds neck

"he came over to walk you two to breakfast but you had already left, so he stayed and helped me unpack my things...he asked could he look at 

one of my photo albums and I said yeah...but then he saw a picture of my ex boyfriend and flipped" yumi said as if it shouldn't have been a big deal

"Uh-oh...so what happened next" odd encouraged her to carry on

"Well I asked if he was jealous and he-" yumi was cut off before she cold finish

"No no no...you do not accuse Ulrich of being jealous" Allie said about her brother

"Why I was just asking if he was" yumi said again like it shouldn't have been a big deal

"Because...it shows a weak side of him, you know Ulrich..he doesn't like to show his weak side, that why he works out so much, to be stronger and better...he feels he has to protect us no matter what...that's why he locks everything up inside and doesn't tell anyone anything" aelita explained to her

"Damn it...I really screwed up didn't I" yumi said finally realising what she done wrong

"Yeah...big time" Allie agreed with her

"I should go apologise" yumi said getting up

"No Don't! Leave him be for now...its not wise" odd said trying to stop her

"Ok...I guess" yumi said sitting back down

_Damn it Ulrich...why do you have to be so locked up. He hasn't changed one bit but because I was away for so long I completely forgot about who he was...I'll have to try and figure him out all over again...oh boy this is going to be one long week_

**Wow! That was one of my longest chapters yet, this chapter is a bit confusing in some parts but just tell me and I'll try and explain it**

**Well anyway read and review and ideas are always welcome!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


	5. All Is Forgiven

**Hey sexy people**

**Don't mind me**

**Just updating**

**Go back to your business**

**All is forgiven**

Yumi woke up at half 5 the next morning. She decided to take Ulrich up on his offer to train with him. He may still be mad at her but what she still knew about Ulrich was that he always kept to his word no matter what the circumstances. She quietly got into her work out gear which consisted of black shorts, a hot pink sports bra and a very baggy white t-shirt.

She headed out the door and towards the football field. But first she stopped at the vending machine to buy a bottle of water. After the purchasing of water she headed to her original destination. When she got there just as she figured there was a tall, brown haired boy clad in grey fat man pants** (fat man pants are really baggy tracksuit bottoms)** and a white tank top.

'Perfect' was Yumi's last thought before she headed towards the field.

Ulrich was rallying with a football, clearly not noticing that yumi was walking towards him. He was focussing all his energy on the football. Not caring about his surroundings. This was Ulrich's way of blowing of steam, venting if you will. Football was the most important thing to him next to his friends.

"Wow, you really are good at this game" yumi piped up trying to get Ulrich's attention

Ulrich got caught of guard and when he went to look at yumi the football landed on his head

"...ow" Ulrich said under hushed tones

Yumi had to stop herself from laughing because she knew it would not have been the wisest of decisions to laugh.

"What do you want yumi" Ulrich asked in a monotone

"You said I could train with you, remember you said it yesterday" yumi said with her hands behind her back

"Yeah I remember...but do you not think seeing the of circumstances yesterday I might not want to train with you" Ulrich said picking up the ball

Yumi watched every movement he done. She doesn't know how but every little thing he does he always manages to looks so attractive doing it. The way he sits down, the way he shows such determination for something, the way when he gets frustrated his nose crinkles a bit like he was doing know because he couldn't concentrate seeing as yumi was there. Even though he's mad at her he manages to make her knees weak

"I brought that into consideration but went against it, you are gonna let me train with you Ulrich aren't you, you gave me your word for it" yumi said knowing now he wouldn't be able to say no

Ulrich just looked at her, knowing he was beaten he just shook his head and carried on kicking the ball

"Fine, go run three laps to warm up" Ulrich finally gave in

"What about you" yumi questioned

"I've been here since 5, I'm already warmed up" Ulrich said not taking his eyes off the ball

"Ok, mind if I listen to my iPod" yumi asked

"I'm not gonna stop you" Ulrich answered

"...ok" yumi answered rolling her eyes up to heaven

Yumi put her headphones in and put it on shuffle. It landed on some band that Allie had put on her iPod. It was Hadouken! Allie's favourite band **(my favourite band in the whole world H!) **she pressed play and started jogging

Hadouken! - Dance Lessons 

(**I advise everyone to download this song, its brilliant)**

OK, yeah it's Hadouken!  
It's our dance lesson  
We keep that movin'  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We keep that movin'  
We keep that movin'  


Now work it, work it, work it, work it, work it, work it, work it, shake it  
Move it, yeah move that ass  
Move, move, move, move that ass  
Shake it, shake it, work it  
Yeah, yeah, you've gotta work it  
You've gotta shake your booty

Don't have to look hard, you're not a gangsta  
You live with your mum and you work in Asda  
So what you gotta start a fight  
Can you have one dance on a Saturday night?  
I know that, it's cool to be hard and hard to be cool  
Just like at school  
When you're out with the lads don't act like a tool

Well you have to move in your own way  
Don't worry what they say  
You'll soon grow up and do the cliché

Now work it, work it, work it, work it, work it, work it, work it, shake it  
Move it, yeah move that ass  
Move, move, move, move that ass  
Shake it, shake it, work it  
Yeah, yeah, you've gotta work it  
You've gotta shake your booty  
You've gotta work it

**(The song goes on for a while but it's all the same verses and chorus as above)**

By the end of the song yumi had finished her run. She let out a laugh because of the lyrics of the song. She started making her way over to Ulrich who was now shooting goals into the net. Every time he kicked the balls would go into the net in one swift movement. Every time they were in the back of the net within seconds, sometimes faster than the eye could see.

Ulrich noticed that yumi was walking towards him

"...great" he said under breath

'Why are you so mad at her' Ulrich stared having an inner fight with him self

'She accused me of being jealous'

'But you were jealous'

'That's not the point'

'I thought it was'

'Shut up!'

'Look she's coming, stop being mad and at least be civil'

Ulrich noticed yumi was now in front of him looking at him as if waiting for him to talk

"Oh right yeah...em do you wanna just do some drills and then we can have a 1 on 1 match at the end" Ulrich suggested

"Okie dokie, let's go" yumi said

For a half an hour yumi and Ulrich just ran football drills. Yumi was starting to get out of breath and was panting a little.

"Getting tired ishyama" Ulrich said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow

"Not even close, I think it's time for that one on one" yumi retorted back

"If you say so, but just to warn you...I'm pretty good" Ulrich answered cockily

"I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off your face with my amazing skills" yumi said standing straight after crouching a little

Ulrich smiled and let out a small laugh. He was starting to enjoy Yumi's company and playful banter. He went over and fetched the ball. Yumi was stretching out a bit. She was sitting on the ground with one of her legs underneath her with her other stretched out. She was bent over trying to touch it. Ulrich looked at her for a bit. He knew he liked her, there was no mistaking that but all he wanted right now was an apology from her. Even if he was jealous yesterday she shouldn't have accused him, she should have known he didn't like being exposed especially his weak side.

'Maybe we've grown apart a bit since she was gone' Ulrich thought

He kicked the ball towards her once she was finished stretching.

"You ready for an ass whooping" Ulrich challenged

"Oh Ulrich, you're so going down" yumi answered

"I wouldn't mind that" Ulrich said and winked at her

Yumi's cheeks started to turn a faint pink and she looked towards the ball to hide it. Ulrich just laughed at this and said "ok...let's go"

Their match went on for an hour. Both of them lived up to their expectations and then some. The match was 5-4 Ulrich leading. Yumi then scored another goal thus making it tied. Both were now completely exhausted. It was surprising that Ulrich was tired. His stamina was spectacular and it would take alot to take him down. Ulrich had finally met his match.

**Elsewhere with Allie**

Allie stirred a little in her sleep and eventually woke herself up. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings trying to remember where she was because this didn't look like her room. But then something stirred beside her which brought back her memory. She had spent the night in Odds. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while he nuzzled into her neck. She had her arm underneath him and then started playing with his hair.

She and odd had been going out for the past year. The longest relationship she's had. Normally her relationships would last for about 2 weeks then she'd get bored. But odd was different. He was wild and outgoing and adventurous not to mention he was a big Messer and the class clown. He was funny and everyday she spent with him was exciting and always something new would be happening. He was never boring. Normally she wouldn't go for guys like him but there was something that attracted her to him. Plus he had the craziest hair-do.

Allie bent down a bit and gave odd a kiss on the forehead. This made him stir and he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around a bit. He realised who was beside him and relaxed back into his previous position

"Morning gorgeous" odd said from his comfortable position

"Morning Della Robbia" Allie replied with a smirk

"What... I don't get a 'morning handsome' or 'morning you god like person'. I get a surname" odd complained tightening his grip on her waist

"Ok...ok morning beautiful" Allie joked

"It wasn't one of my first choices but it'll have to do" odd said loosening his grip

"So what are we going to do today stud" Allie said shimmying a bit so she was now eye level with odd

"Well seeing as its Sunday we could bring you shopping, I just got paid on Thursday" odd said knowing this would make Allie happy

"Seriously! You're gonna bring me shopping!" Allie said with clear delight in her voice

"Yup and I got a bonus because I invented a new smootie" odd said proud of himself

"What flavour is it" Allie said starting to get up

"Well...it's a mixture of raspberries, banana's, a pomegranate, some water melon, a bit of honey and a special ingredient of mine" odd described the beverage to Allie

"Whoah...sounds odd" Allie replied while putting her jeans on

"That's what it's called, Odd? The question mark is necessary" Odd said while getting up and trying to find a suitable outfit.

Both of them got dressed and headed outside. They decided to walk to the shopping centre. Get a bit of needed exercise but as they were walking out the gate they noticed two people on the football field. They noticed that the two people were Ulrich and Yumi. They headed over to them and noticed they were playing a 1 on 1. Ulrich and yumi were clearly exhausted. Neither of them giving into defeat. Both of them showing their stubborn side.

The match was coming to an end. Yumi couldn't keep up with Ulrich any longer. He really was brilliant at this. She hated admitting it but she was beaten. She was too exhausted to go on any further. Finally she stopped dead in her tracks and just collapsed to the ground. While yumi was incapacitated Ulrich had gotten the ball and had scored the final and winning goal. After scoring he turned around and noticed yumi on the ground. She was on her knees trying to catch her breath; she was finding it hard to get it back to 

normal. Ulrich ran to the side line and grabbed his bottle of water and headed over to yumi.

Ulrich knelt down beside her and handed her the bottle of water. She gladly accepted it and gulped it down. Ulrich tried to help by rubbing her back. It was helping because soon her breathing had gotten better and she was able to talk

"Damn ...you're... good" yumi commented between pants

Ulrich laughed at her comment and replied "I warned you"

She smirked at this and was glad to see that Ulrich wasn't as mad at her anymore. No matter what the circumstances he always came to a friend's aid when the need be. That's what yumi liked about him so much. He was the protector of the group. She knew now that she had to fix things between them

"Ulrich?" yumi said

"Mmm hmm" Ulrich said while still rubbing her back

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Ulrich asked forgetting what she was apologising for

"for yesterday, I shouldn't have accused you of being jealous, I know you don't like when people do things like that" yumi said finally getting her breathing back to normal

"No problem yumi, I'm just glad you apologised" Ulrich said helping her back to her feet

"Thanks" she said before see enveloped him in a hug

It caught Ulrich off guard but He gladly accepted it and they stayed like that for awhile before some loud mouth ruined the moment

"My aren't we looking cosy" odd shouted across the pitch. Allie was attached to his arm. She started to wave over to Ulrich and yumi.

Yumi and Ulrich just looked over before they realised they were still in each other's embrace. They let go and a faint blush crept across their cheeks. After the moment passed they started walking over to the odd couple.

"Where are you two off to" Ulrich asked

"We're off to spend odd's money! Wanna come?" Allie asked

"Sure why not" yumi chirped

"I'm always up for spending odd's money" Ulrich chimed in as well

"But first I think we should go shower, we look and smell all nasty" yumi commented

"I vote yes on that proposition, we'll meet you's up there "Ulrich said after yumi.

The two headed off to get ready. Odd and Allie started walking out the gate and towards the shopping centre

"You just had to go let It out that I got paid, didn't you" odd asked Allie

"Don't worry odd, I'll make it up to you later" Allie said with a devious grin on her face "I'll make it up to you twice"

**Well that's it.**

**Chapter 5 done and dusted**

**Hope you will enjoy this one**

**I hope it's not too boring**

**Let me know if I should put a bit more drama in the next chapter**

**Well adios amigos**

**Banana123**

**Xxx**


End file.
